Vincentus Varlisse
Professor Vincentus Alexander Varlisse is a demonologist warlock from Grand Hamlet. Professor Vincentus Varlisse ---- When in his full vestments, his appearance is a sight to behold, and always a force to be reckoned with. Most times, however, he can be found wandering about without his helm, a small set of gold-trimmed reading glasses perched upon his nose and looking entirely too intellectual for one in his line of work. There is no malicious gaze to follow one from place to place, no harsh words or stray demons about. His cloths are most always straight and neat. He keeps his appearance professional and well cared for, even when in casual attire. When placed next to various others in his same field of work, Vincentus seems to be relatively harmless in comparison. He carries with him an air of confidence and complacency. When placed under pressure, he is a phenomenal decision maker, quick on his feet and even quicker with his tongue. Vince is a genuinely vile human being when given the opportunity, and always seems to have a motive. He spends more time with his work than his significant others, and is known to spend days without sleep when he's on the verge of a breakthrough in his lifetime's worth of research. He's got enough snark for five men and a personality as big as the demons he enslaves. If you have a character looking for a mentor, there's no better for the job. If you're looking for a friend, or even a lover... it's best to keep your guard up. It's easy to be swept up in the old man's charm, but if one dares dig any deeper, they may not like what they find on the other side of the rabbit hole. History ---- Vincentus Alexander Varlisse is the second son of four to parents Alexia and Bartus Varlisse, hailing from the once beautiful Grand Hamlet, now overrun by sickness and plague. Born on a farm on the outskirts of the village of Darkshire, he and his three brothers had learned the ways of the land, helping their father plant and harvest crops over the seasons. The family was well-known for their hospitality and through this gained a formidable reputation. Of the four sons, Vincentus had been the intellectual, and only child to move onto higher education. It wasn't long before the start of the plague that the boy had developed a talent for magic, and had been sent across the continent to Dalaran to begin magister training. He'd been fortunate enough to miss the worst of his family's suffering and had been unaware that his last night at home would be the last time he'd see any of them alive. While in Dalaran, Vincentus embraced his new way of life. With time, however, he found that simply learning the arcane was not enough to stave off his his insatiable curiosity. This urge to learn would soon bring the young mage towards the darkest corners of the library, and it wasn't long before he was reading books not meant to be read, and practicing arts not meant to be used within the city walls. Vince's delvings had been kept a secret from all, but they had not gone entirely unnoticed. “Pathetic,” He spat, clearly amused by the boy’s feeble cries. “Is crying for your mother going to stop the scourge? Save you from Sargeras, perhaps? Would the mages even bother to put down something as pathetic as this? Death is the penalty for what you do now, so why is it death that you fear? GET. UP.” One evening as Vincentus had been walking back to his dwelling, he had been approached by a fairly shady figure. The man (later named Lazzarus) revealed to the mage apprentice that he was a part of an underground cult, meeting in secret beneath the city streets of Dalaran. The Warlock, through a very long discussion and much convincing, had told Vincentus that his talent in Fel Magic was far too valuable to leave behind, and offered to take the young man on as an apprentice in secret. Vincentus agreed to this. While still under his training as a Mage, he also underwent the trials and tribulations of becoming a full-fledged and capable Warlock before he'd turned twelve. The now mid-twenties man had effectively begun to live a double-life unbeknown to the Mages, the Kirin Tor, or even his own friends. Once in his mid-twenties, he had completed his basic Magister's training. He had also learned his skills as a Warlock at such a rapid rate that he was soon teaching others, eventually earning his title as 'Professor of Demonology' and second most feared instructor in the coven. Like his instructor before him, Vincentus employed dangerous and often violent methods of teaching to his students. Despite this, the man's repertoire and success rate spoke for itself. Vincentus had officially surpassed his master's teachings, and effectively expanded the underground group's apprentice rate without notice to the Mages above. Above it all, he was an esteemed Magus, adept most highly in the manipulation of Fire. Things seemed as though they might have gone well for Vince for the rest of his life. All at once the air rushed back into his lungs and reality became full color again. The only sounds he could hear were the gasping of Xanthion as the dagger pushed itself further into his gut. Vince took advantage of the situation and pushed the man back, changing their positions. As Xanthion reached to take hold of him again, Vincentus ripped the dagger out. He cried out in anguish as the dagger made another wound, and then another, and another, falling apart into uncontrollable sobbing as a man he once called 'friend' cursed his existence, swore to the Light he'd never let him live until he had no breath left to curse with. The stabbing continued on until a baffled and horrified Trasius came into the room and dragged him off the corpse. All of his perfect life took only moments to come crashing down around him, however; The day that Dalaran fell. The city had been swept into a panic. During that time, Vince's friend Xanthion had already been missing for several days. It wasn't until the city's fall that he appeared in the warlock's now ransacked home. Unfortunately it wouldn't be until fifteen years later that the warlock would discover his friend had been mind controlled - by the very man responsible for training Vince - and in that moment of panic and desperation, Vincentus had been forced to murder his closest friend. After to the city's demise, Vincentus was effectively out of a job on two planes of existence. It was during this point in his life that he'd felt a trip back home to Darkshire would be in order. The small village, however, was not how he had left it. Vince had been hit in the face by a massive culture shock. The beautiful village he once called home was in ruins, having fallen to the undead plague. The place had been destroyed so thoroughly that even his own home he could not recognize, or even find. It was with a heavy heart that he'd returned to the village's tavern to drink away his sorrows that night. It was Vince's old friend and fellow student Adrien Crowe who managed to track the distraught warlock down. With no news of their coven and its leaders strewn to the winds, it seemed as though little hope remained for the two friends. It was the red-haired and ever optimistic Adrien who convinced Vincentus over an ale to continue the work their predecessors had begun. Together, the warlocks entered the dark portal. Soon after, Invictus was formed. What started as a small gathering of warlocks turned into something much larger which spanned over many years and several campaigns. As of present day, Invictus still exists. Currently ---- The man who had all but disappeared from view has been seen again recently within the city. Despite several bounties on his head and a twenty year old wanted poster, Vincentus manages well enough to keep himself undiscovered. Vincentus Varlisse is wanted by Trasius Aurentus on behalf of the Kirin Tor for the murder of Xanthion McKinley. Any information leading to his whereabouts should be immediately sent to the authorities. It is advised that the man in question is armed and highly dangerous, and should not be approached with violence. Category:Alliance Warlock Category:Alliance Human Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warlock